


Kuroshitsuji Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: Various headcanons from my tumblr writing blog~





	Kuroshitsuji Headcanons

_Could you maybe do nsfw headcanons for Finny, Joker, Snake, Soma, and Violet?_

**Finny**

  * This sweet little nugget absolutely loves any sort of physical affection. In fact, he craves it so much, he will constantly want to be touching or brushing against his s/o in one way or another.
  * When having sex, he usually has to be on bottom since he doesn’t want to hurt his s/o, but they don’t mind, and when things get hot, neither does he.
  * He makes the sweetest moans and croons when he is getting sucked off or fucked. It is literally like a song to his s/o.
  * He loves giving oral to his s/o. It is one of the few things he can go all out on without really having to worry about hurting his s/o.
  * Sine he was locked away during his experimentation days, he loves having sex outside. He makes sure to lay something soft down for his s/o so they don’t get scratched up, but having languid sex under the sun or moon is definitely is favorite. 



**Joker**

  * He is a huge romantic, and can woo the pants off of anyone to get them into bed. However, he reserves the real feels strictly for his s/o.
  * He loves to spend a lot of time on foreplay. Getting his partner heated up and gasping beneath his hands and mouth really lights his fire.
  * Long make out sessions are also a must with him. He may be busy keeping an eye on the others of the Circus, but he makes sure to make as much time for his s/o as possible, even if just for these kissing sessions.
  * Mostly likes to be in the dominant role, showing his s/o that even with prosthesis, he can take control and make them feel good… even better than good.
  * That being said, he will relinquish control every once in a while of his s/o demands it, or if he is just having one of the deep emotional, sentimental moments.
  * He loves it when his s/o steals his clothes to wear. It could something as subtle as a scarf (wink*) or something as extravagant as one of his nicer coats. He won’t care, because this just shows everyone that you belong to him.



**Snake**

  * He is a rather shy lover, and is always handling his s/o as if they are made out of glass.
  * That being said, it will have to be his s/o that initiates a lot of affection, but once he gets a feel for it, it will come more natural for him to melt into their embrace.
  * He is always washing his s.o down with warm cloths. Since he is always surrounded by snakes, and covered in scales himself, he would hate for his s/o to get an infection of any kind (like pink eye) because of his lack of care.
  * He gets turned on by the soft gasps his s/o emits when he kisses their body. It makes him want to keep up the act for hours, committing the sound to his innermost memory.
  * Sex where he can look his s.o deep in the eye is critical to him. He wants to be able to see the reactions on their face, as well as read the emotions in their eyes. If he can’t make a strong connection with them, then he feels like he is not truly connecting with his partner.
  * If he is feeling especially daring, then he will tell his snakes to tickle and tease his partner throughout the day. Nothing too sexual, but just little brushes and tickles throughout the day that might startle them or cause them to blush. This way he knows he is never far from their thoughts.



**Soma**

  * Though he is a prince, he still very much acts like a child, so chances are that any intimacy with him will be very playful or shy.
  * He loves sharing physical affection with his s/o. He doesn’t care when or where, if he needs to hold them in his arms or pepper kisses on their neck, chances are he’s just going to do it because he wants to.
  * He will learn to give sensual massages just for his s/o. He knows how much he likes massages, so doing something a little more intimate for the one he loves would be a great pleasure for him. Hopefully he will take it seriously enough so his s/o can enjoy the process as well.
  * He loves when his s.o sucks him off. He finds no greater joy than when his partner can take him deep in their throat, sucking him firmly and making his whole body shake with sensations he has never experienced before.
  * He is willing to try many different things, but he will be considerate enough to ask his partner about their feelings as well. He may act like a selfish prince sometimes (haha most of the time) but when it comes to intimacy, he knows the importance of communication.



**Violet**

  * This introverted sweetheart is a true artist to his very soul, and this will translate to the way he loves and cares for his s/o. 
  * His s/o is one of the only people who has ever seen him without his cloak on. They get the privilege of seeing him stripped before them, knowing they truly have his trust.
  * He’s so poetic, that he constantly whispers sweet lines against his partners skin as he ravishes them. They will never, for a second, forget that he loves and cherishes them completely. 
  * He likes full body contact when having sex with his s/o. He wants to feel they way they twitch and shake against him as he fucks them, as well as watch their face as they come undone around him. It intrigues him so much, he tries to replicate it in drawings later, though not quite successfully (he always says the feeling isn’t quite there).
  * Using his hands on his partner is a great pleasure to him. He is very hands on and visual, so emitting different reactions from them using different techniques becomes one of his favorite games. 
  * As a free spirit, he is the kind to want to try more daring things. Though he wants to keep you completely to himself, he will enjoy sex outdoors, maybe just beyond the view of others. He likes the rush of excitement it creates for he and his s/o.



* * *

_I would love to have a request of Ciel react to his injured s/o always brushing off getting treatment and downplaying their pain because they don't think they are worth it?_

**Ciel**  - At first, he is concerned about you getting hurt. He wants to know what happened so he can have the situation taken care of, but you refuse. Immediately, he gets angry at you for gong against his wishes, but fine, have it your way. If you want to be an idiot, and get yourself an infection or something, whatever. Go ahead and be an idiot. He has more important things to worry about. You think you have gotten away with this, but oh no. Instead, a certain demon butler is going to be hanging over your shoulder more often, and it is kind of going to creep you out. He tends to sniff the air around you, and watch your mannerisms for slight changes. You also notice that Ciel refuses to have a real conversation with you. No matter how many times you try, he just ‘hmms’ and ‘huhs’ until you stop talking. It isn’t until you actually do get an infection that action is taken. By Sebastian. He scolds you as he fixes you up, and then drops the suggestion that you should apologize to Ciel. It takes you a while to work up the courage to do so, but you are surprised at how readily Ciel accepts. He had missed you. Just please don’t do it again.

* * *

 

_May I ask for the A, B & C of Soma and Agni?_

**Prince Soma**

A - He is okay with aftercare... for the first 20 minutes or so. Though the pleasure and care of his lover is his top priority, he’s not used to taking care of another person. Add that on top of the fact that he exerted a lot of energy pleasing them, and he is going to be exhausted. However, that doesn’t he won’t totally envelope them in his arms, sprinkle kisses on their sweaty face, and murmur compliments until he falls asleep. Bath time and muscle massages with commence after a nice nap. 

B - Let’s be honest here, his whole body is his favorite. Though I feel like his eyes and his hands would be is favorite. He is also very proud of his abs, since he has to work hard to maintain his look. He also tends to favor any part of himself that his partner likes the most, accentuating and keeping that part flawless for his lover’s delight. His favorite part of his partner is their lips and the nape of their neck. Of course, he loves kisses and affection, so their luscious lips are constantly on his mind. Also, when he needs comfort, he tends to bury his face in their nape. It is thick with their scent, and cradling his face their immediately calms him down. 

C - Creamy and kind of spicy. Ever since the curry bun ordeal, he has been addicted to having them as often as Agni will allow. His normal diet is relatively healthy, and he drinks plenty of tea and juice, so his flavor isn’t that bad, but the strong spices used in some Indian cooking can change the flavor slightly. He shoots pretty hard, about 3-4 spurts per orgasm. He will gladly cum anywhere his partner will allow him, though his favorites are inside of them, as well as their mouth. 

**Agni**

A - The best person I could possibly ever think of when it comes to aftercare. After intercourse, and you are both satisfied, immediately he pulls you to his chest. Calloused hands gingerly sweep across your bare skin, fingers paused over the little marks he left behind. His lips will kiss your head, eyelids, lips, cheeks, chin. He will retrace the places he paid homage to earlier, though much gentler. It will feel as if you are tended by butterflies. Once both of you have your breathing under control, he will settle you in the blankets, and then fetch a pitcher of water and some towels. He kneels beside you, instructs you not to move a muscle, so he can wipe you down. You don’t have to exert a single bit of energy as he moves your limbs for you, wiping every single centimeter of you clean. After getting you settled, he clears everything away, wiping himself down with the cloths he used on you, out of your sight so not to be a disturbance. When he returns to you, he asks if you need any sustenance. If not, then he will climb in right next to you, cradle you in his arms, and murmur loving words until you are fast asleep. Literal angel. 

B - His favorite body part(s) are his hands. Not only because they help him work hard towards being a better man with hard labor, to serve his prince, but also because they help his protect and provided for his lover. Though he can honestly say that he loves everything about his lover, he especially treasures the small of their back. There are not many things in life that Agni can truly cal his own, but that intimate stretch of skin hidden beneath layers of clothes if for his eyes only. He feels so blessed that his partner allows him to touch their skin, to revel in their beauty. 

C - Creamy and a little watery. Not that this is necessarily a bad thing. He just has a smaller meat intake, and more vegetables and water. He cums quite a bit, about 6-8 spurts per orgasm. He doesn’t have a particular place he likes to cum on his partner. In fact, he would think it degrading to cum on their body without their permission. He would hate to defile the person he loves most with his sinful seed. Though when he hears his partner begging for him to cum inside, a part of him just can’t resist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the seeming tumblr NSFW scare, I am posting these here~


End file.
